the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Golem
Golem is a catch-all-term for anything made by a Creator Adept. Whether material or immaterial, organic or inorganic, living or inanimate, if it's material and made by a Creator, it's labelled a Golem. Golem can be anything and can also be made to do anything, making it difficult to categorize them. Suffice it to say, if a Creator has an idea, eventually he will find a way to turn it into a Golem. AKA: the Creatures, Creations. Golem & Creators The relationship between Creators and Golem usually falls somewhere between that of an artist and his artwork, to that of a parent and their child. Many Creators have reported feeling empathic pain, even from miles away, when one of their Golem was seriously hurt or killed. Golem, unless designed to be otherwise, are born loyal to their Creator. They can be made to serve a variety of functions and posses a host of powers. Some Creators, advanced in their Order, have even been able to cheat the ban on creating other Creators by instilling limited amounts of their power into Golem. Rogue Golem are not unheard of, this is especially the case when a Creator has attempted to grant free-will to one of their creations. While horror stories persist of Rogue Golem murdering their Creators and going on a rampage, the truth is that most Rogue Golem actually behave more like teenagers going through a rebellious phase. They run away, raise hell, party around the clock until they burn out and ultimately come to realize what they really had. Golem who return home are often dubbed a 'Prodigal Son' by other Golem and Creators. Golem recognize Creator Adepts as their makers, and most will harbor a deep respect for them, some even coming to think of Creators as their 'ancestors.' In the event that a Creator dies and leaves behind Golem, most of the time other members of the Order will locate the Golem and take them in. The Laws of Creating When it comes to making Golem, normally sentient ones, the Order of Creator generally adheres to these laws: 1. No Creator shall make a Golem and leave them abandoned. 2. No Golem shall be made which breaks the Discipline Arcani. 3. No Creator shall alter another Creator's Golem without their permission (unless an immediate threat calls for it) 4. Whatever you Create, you are responsible for. Unofficially there's another law some Creator Adepts would like to add, although most won't because to them it seems so simple. 5. Don't create anything more powerful than yourself. Sample Golem: -Stone Golem = Historically the poster-child for Golem, this one appears as a giant humanoid forged from solid stone. Incredibly tough and powerful (but none too fast) the Stone Golem weighs a ton and can step in front of a speeding car and walk away unharmed. -War Machine = These usually bipedal machines-type Golem walk into battle equipped with numerous weapons and bodies made from only the hardest and most durable of materials. Rocket launchers, rail guns, assault canons, grenade launchers... they are essentially walking armories. -Assistant Golem = These Golem are often made to look human, and their role is to assist the Creator Adept in their research and development projects. They can also serve as something of a butler. -Animal Golem = These Golem can appear as ordinary animals or as larger, more fantastic variations of known animals. They usually posses higher intelligence than natural members of the species and can communicate somehow with Creators and other people. -Drone Golem = These lying machines can carry out all sorts of functions such as reconnaisance, delivering messages, attacking from above when equipped with weapons or tracking targets. A popular form for Drone Golem is to create a floating, sentient sphere equipped with a single glass 'eye.' Some Creators have designed Drone Golem as floating skulls. -Mage Golem = The so-called 'Mage' Golem are imbued with supernatural powers by their Creators. Mimic Creators love to learn the powers of other Supernaturals and then 'store' those powers in Mage Golem. Mage Golem are difficult to create and normally only seasoned Creator Adepts are capable of it. -Creator Golem = These Golem are designed to store and then use the Kenosis given to them by their Creators. They can perform minor acts of creating all on their own or they can work in consort with a Creator to commit greater acts of power than any of them would be capable of on their own. -Garden Golem = So called because they are made to blend in within a farm or gardening environment, these creatures are usually small Golem designed for household chores. -Data Golem = Highly advanced Golem, they exist entirely within the digital realm of the electronic age. They shoot across the global networks at the speed of lightning, carrying out programs and scanning raw data bytes at unimaginable speeds. -Elemental Golem = Golem fashioned from just one of the elements. -Aberrant Golem = Something went wrong when these Golem were being fashioned and now they may be (at best) dysfunction or hostile towards their Creators (at worst). -Forest Golem = Forged from the stone, soil, bark and moss of the oldest woods, these Golem can live for centuries at a time. They also regenerate through photosynthesis and heal quickly. -Assassin Golem = Sleek and slender, and incredibly agile, these many-bladed weapons of war are unleashed on only the most dangerous of foes. -Ambush Golem = These hulking monsters are often equipped with mini-guns or artillery canons, but they are often designed to blend in easily within certain environments. -Defender Golem = These (often gigantic) Golem are equipped with huge shields and heavy armor. They are designed to resist all attempts to break through their defensive line. It is said that Creators perfected the Defender Golem ages ago by learning to mix some Kenosis from a Shield Adept with their own while creating them. -Dragon Golem = Hey, if you've got God's infinite power of creating on your side, why not show off from time to time and make one of these!? -Guardian Golem = Guardians are designed to protect people or items. Some of them can pass for human while others, forged from hard metals and dense layers of muscle, could possibly pass for trolls if such a situation ever called for it? Some Guardian Golem are fashioned after guard animals. Some tales tell of hidden laboratories built by Creators and guarded by hulking, nightmarish Rottweilers. -Mythical Golem = These Golem are replicated copies of known mythical creatures, while others are either hybrids of one or more said mythics or possibly something altogether new. -Infiltrator Golem = These Golem are designed specifically to perfectly copy the biology, psychology and social habits and traditions of a target group in order to infiltrate their ranks. -Fighter Golem = These Golem are designed to be masters of mixed martial arts and various weapon types. -Slime Golem = This petroleum-based Golem lives up to its affectionate name of 'Blob' and can take many different shapes. -Viral Golem = This Golem exists as a gestalt consciousness shared by multiple pathogens present within an organism's system. -Nanite Golem = Highly advanced, these Golem are composed of colonies of tiny Nanites living and working together as one. Category:Creator